


The Watcher

by oratorio



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/pseuds/oratorio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany goes to the Hanged Man to meet Isabela, but the pirate has forgotten about their arrangement and is... otherwise occupied.  Bethany gets far more than she bargained for when she decides to spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

Bethany stepped into the Hanged Man and wrinkled her nose at the smell.  She would never get used to the grim darkness and the stale stench of the alcohol-soaked sawdust which coated the floors.  Why Isabela chose to live here, she would never know.

 

Isabela was not at her normal spot at the bar, which surprised and disappointed Bethany.  The pirate had promised to teach her the rules of Diamondback that evening over a pint of Corff’s finest.  Perhaps she was waiting in her room.  Bethany signalled Corff to pour two mugs of ale and she balanced them carefully as she made her way up the stairs.

 

She heard Isabela chuckle throatily as she made her way down the narrow, gloomy hallway which led to the pirate’s quarters.  The old wooden door was shut tight and Bethany had to put the beer down on the floor before pushing the handle inwards.

 

She had barely cracked the door open when she froze at the sound of a low moan followed by the unmistakeable sonorous tones of a certain Tevinter elf, whispering unintelligible words.  Quickly and quietly she backed away from the door, frowning in confusion at the sounds coming from the room.  The rustle of clothes, the squeak of a mattress, the quick feminine gasps overlying the rumble of the elf’s baritone.

 

Bethany dithered outside the room, afraid to take a step in any direction, trying hard not to breathe.  None of them had had any idea about Isabela and Fenris, and this came as a complete shock to her.  She was surprised to feel a stone in her stomach at the thought of the handsome elf wrapped around Isabela, of the pirate kissing him, wrapping those long brown legs around his narrow waist.  She had never really admitted to herself how attracted she was to the warrior, knowing full well that such a man would never look at her, a naïve, silly young mage.  Even so, the knowledge that at this very minute her friend was enjoying what she would never have was hard to bear.

 

But not so hard to bear that she could tear herself away.  The noises continued, increasing in volume.  Isabela was whimpering now, occasionally letting out a stream of words, only some of which Bethany could hear.  Fenris’ name.  Encouragements… _just there… yes._ Curse words, used in a completely different context to any that Bethany had heard before.  She shuffled on the spot awkwardly, knowing she should slip away but feeling drawn towards the door.  A strange heat was flowing through her groin, a tickle of arousal that she was finding it harder to deny.  Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt just to take a little peep.

 

She crept towards the door silently, finding it just open enough for her to see through the spaces around the hinges.  Pressing her eye to the crack, she stifled a cry.  Isabela was stretched out on the mattress, completely naked, her brown skin and dark nipples a sharp contrast to the off-white of the sheets and the silver of the elf’s hair as he moved his head between her thighs.  Whatever he was doing, Isabela was clearly enjoying it.  She lay with her head thrown back against the pillows, mouth wide and gasping for air as she mewled her pleasure to the ceiling, fingertips digging into the sides of the mattress.  Fenris was stripped to his smalls, the lines of lyrium curling over the muscles of his back and rippling along his arms.

 

Bethany realised she was holding her breath as she watched Fenris pleasuring Isabela.  The pirate’s moans became wails and her back arched as she roared the elf’s name one final time before collapsing bonelessly back on to the bed, limbs loose and eyes closed, a smile spreading widely across her face.

 

“Mmm, Fenris.  You are getting better at that,” Isabela said, pushing her fingers through the elf’s snowy locks and tilting his head back to look him in the eye.  For the first time, Bethany could see Isabela in her full glory, dark hair matting between her legs and her core glistening pink with her desire.

 

Fenris laughed huskily, raising himself up on forearms corded tight with muscle.  Bethany swallowed hard as her eyes ran down over his chest, smooth and lithe but powerful.  The elf was normally so private in every aspect of his life, including his appearance, that this was a revelation.  And she certainly didn’t expect to see him stand and strip off his smalls in one swift movement.  She had to bite her hand to stop herself groaning as she took in his bare form, hairless and beautiful in the half-light of the pirate’s room.  She had never seen a man naked before, and the sight of Fenris standing there, just feet away from her, with his erect cock standing proud from his body was shocking and thrilling all at once.

 

Isabela had rolled over on the bed to make room, and she reached out and drew Fenris down on to the mattress.  Bethany blinked as she watched the pirate straddle the elf, watched her sink down upon him and Fenris’ hard length disappear slowly into Isabela’s soft body.  She whined softly, hoping the noise had been hidden beneath the warrior’s cry of pleasure.  She wondered what it would feel like to have a man – no, to have _Fenris –_ filling her, moving inside her.  Her own smallclothes were soaked through and her heart was racing.

 

Bethany’s entire body shook as she watched Isabela riding Fenris, watched his cock sliding in and out of the pirate’s wet centre, heard the slap of flesh against flesh and the moans coming from both their mouths.  She was fascinated, aroused and envious all at once.  Fenris was  running his hands over Isabela’s generous breasts as she gripped him between her thighs, his eyes glazed with lust and his hips thrusting frantically as he tried to sink deeper into her.

 

This was the best and worst moment of Bethany’s young life.  She couldn’t tear her eyes away, but Maker she wished it was her that Fenris was looking at like that, that it was her skin hot under his fingers, her body clenching around his.  She raised a hand and cupped one of her own breasts over the fabric of her shirt, her nipple hard and aching.

 

A creak on the stairs behind her made her jump and she cursed as her foot knocked against one of the mugs of ale, sending it clattering across the floorboards, beer foaming through the cracks.

 

Oh, Maker.  She dare not look up, look at the doorway to the room which had now gone suspiciously silent.  Slowly, she backed away, trying to get a safe distance so she could turn and run without making any more noise.

 

“ _Sweetness_.  What are _you_ doing out here?”  Isabela stood naked in the doorway, skin pebbling in the cold air, grinning widely.  Bethany had the impression that she had known all along that she was being watched.  She peered behind the woman and cringed as she saw Fenris lying on the bed, covering his groin with both hands, a murderous look on his face.  He clearly had not.

 

“I… I’m sorry, Bela.  You said earlier, about Diamondback, and I… well, I’m sorry.  Forgive me.  I should not have spied,”  Bethany stuttered with shame and embarrassment, cheeks burning red.

 

“Couldn’t help yourself, I suppose, and I don’t blame you one bit,” Isabela said, laughing.  “I’d have done the same.”

 

“Yes, but, you… Oh, I can’t believe I did that.  I’ll understand if neither of you want to speak to me again.  It was a filthy thing to do,” Bethany said, unable to meet the pirate’s eyes.

 

Isabela snorted.  “Hardly filthy, my dear, although to you I guess it was quite an eye-opener, am I right?  I wonder, what did you think?”

 

“Isabela!” Fenris said, a warning note in his voice.

 

“Ignore Broody, he’s just grumpy because you interrupted us before he, er, finished.”  Isabela smirked at Bethany, who blushed even more furiously.  “You know, you are beautiful even when you’re the colour of a health potion, sweetness.  Just how do you do that?”

 

Bethany closed her eyes.  Perhaps this was all a nightmare and would be over soon.  But no, when she opened them she was still standing here in the Hanged Man with two of her friends naked in front of her.

 

“What’s the matter?  Cat got your tongue?”  Isabela was all white teeth and sparkling brown eyes, dangerous as a tiger.

 

“I…”  Bethany shook her head desperately.

 

Isabela stretched out a finger, tilted Bethany’s chin.  Before she knew it, Bethany’s mouth was open and the pirate was pressing hot soft lips against hers, sharp, beer-soaked breath filling her mouth as their tongues twined.

 

“Hmm, clearly not, it’s right there.” Isabela pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand.  “So tell me, did you wish it was you in that room with the gorgeous elf there?  I’ll just bet you did.”

 

Bethany didn’t think it was possible to blush harder, but she felt as if her entire body was aflame.  Isabela had kissed her – kissed _her_ – and now it seemed that she was reading her like an open book, as if all her desires were written on her face.

 

“You know,” Isabela continued, running one finger lazily along Bethany’s arm, “we’re not actually done here, as such.  Why don’t you come on in and get a better view?”

 

“Bela!”  Fenris shook his head, still angry, a pink tinge apparent on his own face.

 

“Oh come on, Fenris, don’t tell me you’re not thinking about it,” Isabela said, raising an eyebrow at him.  “I’ve seen you looking at her, when you think nobody notices.  She’s a beautiful girl.  Don’t pretend you’re not tempted.”

 

Fenris was starting to rival Bethany in a blushing contest.

 

Before Bethany could protest, Isabela grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room, slamming the door behind her.  She squeaked in surprise but didn’t resist, calves banging against the frame of the bed.  There was naked skin everywhere, more than she had ever seen in her life, and she could feel the heat coming from their bodies.  She didn’t know where to look.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was Isabela who approached her first, the same wicked grin plastered across her face.  Bethany felt strong arms wind around her waist, deft fingers playing at her back until the belt and the chainmail she wore around her waist fell to the floor.  Her tunic felt loose, fluttering around her hips like silk.  She felt Isabela push the fabric up and stiffened when the pirate’s palms skated across her breasts as her shirt was lifted over her head.

 

Fenris was staring at her intently, watching as Isabela began to fumble with the ties at the waist of her breeches.  The embarrassment he had initially shown seemed to have worn off, and he was openly running his eyes along her body.  His arms had dropped to his sides, and Bethany’s eyes widened as she noticed his cock, still erect and shining with Isabela’s juices which were drying on him stickily.

 

“You know, Fenris, you and Bethany have something in common,” Isabela said conversationally as she began to slide the linen breeches down Bethany’s legs.  “Our lovely mage here is just as pure and innocent as you were when we first met.”

 

Fenris turned his eyes up to meet Bethany's gaze.  “You are…”

 

“A virgin, yes,” Isabela said, running her tongue over her lips.  “Is that not right, my sweet?”

 

“Y – yes,” Bethany stuttered out, shivering slightly in her smalls.  She couldn’t help but notice Fenris’ cock twitch as he processed the information.  It made her stomach flip.

 

“Just relax.  We can make this good for you,” Isabela said, running one finger down her cheek.  Bethany suddenly realised that she _did_ want this, more than anything.  She sank down on to the end of the bed by Fenris’ feet, exhaling loudly.

 

She felt Fenris touch her shoulder, encouraging her to lie back on the bed.  Shuffling back, she lifted her legs on to the mattress and lowered her head to the pillow, feeling nervous and vulnerable.  The elf sat next to her on the right, and Isabela was crawling on to the bed on her left hand side.

 

The pirate leaned over her, claiming her lips in another searing kiss as she felt fingers – she did not know whose – unlacing her breast band and lifting it from her body.  The same fingers moved briefly across her full breasts, teasing lightly at her nipples before sliding down her stomach and into the waistband of her smalls.  She whined as her smallclothes were pulled down her thighs, lifting her legs so the underwear could be discarded.

 

As Isabela broke off the kiss, Bethany looked down to see Fenris crouching between her thighs, just as he had been with Isabela earlier.  She had wondered then just what he had been doing, and it seemed she was about to find out.  Isabela had clearly enjoyed it, whatever it was.  She felt a frisson of excitement shoot through her at the thought.

 

She hadn’t known what to expect, but the sheer power of the feeling that jolted through her as Fenris pressed his tongue to her slit was enough to take her breath away.  She felt him stroking her with his mouth and his fingertips, pushing gently inside her as he worked at her clitoris.  She writhed on the bed wildly, thrashing and moaning as Isabela tried to keep her still.  Nothing she had ever dreamed about had prepared her for this, how incredible it would feel.

 

As she lost herself in the sensations of Fenris’ mouth against her centre, she watched as if from a great height as Isabela bent over her body, taking her nipples in her mouth one after the other, running soft lips and tongue across her breasts and suckling gently.  Sparks of pleasure shot over her skin, drawing loud panting gasps from her throat.  It felt so good that it was almost painful.  Her thighs were slick with her need, and she could smell the musk of her own juices in the air.

 

“Oh…” she gasped as Fenris sucked lightly on her nub, pushing her closer to the edge.  “Oh, _please_ , Fenris.”

 

She felt him push two fingers inside her, circling lightly around her opening.  He gently moved them in and out of her, curling them slightly as he did so.  “Are you ready?” he said softly, gazing up at her.  She nodded, biting her lip.

 

She felt Isabela stroke her hair back off her face and kiss her forehead as Fenris raised himself above her on strong but shaking arms.

 

“Are you sure?” he said, looking intently into her eyes. 

 

She smiled up at him, leaned forward and boldly pressed a kiss to his mouth, tasting herself on his lips.  “Yes, Fenris,” she said, taking a deep breath.

 

Slowly, he settled himself between her thighs and moved forward.  The sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen, naked and panting, looking at her with such desire in his eyes as he gently pushed into her was enough to make her tense and explode underneath him.  She cried out, back arching and pleasure shooting through her veins, taking him fully inside at the very moment of her climax and not feeling any pain, just incredible bliss.

 

Fenris cried out at the same time she did, the ripples of her orgasm adding to the exquisite tightness and moisture of her core which clenched around him like hot velvet.  He began to shift his hips slowly, tentatively, not wanting to hurt her.

 

“Bethany…” he said, almost reverently.  “You are wonderful.”

  
And she was.  She was flushed and glistening with sweat, her lips parted and breathing hard, chest rising and falling and her rosy-tipped nipples brushing his chest as he moved against her, inside her.  He felt her legs wrap around his waist, pushing him as deep as he could be.  This was too much.

 

“I can’t hold back any longer,” he said brokenly, his voice almost a whisper.

 

“I don’t want you to,” Bethany said, smiling up at him.  “I won’t break, Fenris.  I want to see you… finish.”  She blushed prettily.

 

Fenris groaned and began to thrust rhythmically, hips snapping harder and faster.  He was already so close to his own peak that it ached, his climax building deep within his groin.  He felt her tighten around him and that was enough to send him over the edge, body tensing as his cock pulsed, spilling his seed deep inside her.  He made a noise which sounded almost like a wail, such was the sheer ecstasy which shot through him as he released.

 

He collapsed on to her chest, panting heavily and closing his eyes.  _Isabela might be a demon between the sheets,_ he thought, _but Bethany, well, that was something else._

Bethany lay back on the soft pillows, smiling over at Isabela, who sat on the other side of the bed using her fingers to bring herself to her own orgasm as she watched.

 

“Thank you,” she mouthed silently to the pirate, who simply winked and grinned.


End file.
